cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiacal Sage
The Zodiacal Sage clan is from the Crucifix nation. This clan's units are based on giving the rear-guards permission to drive check, the retiring those units. There are some units that also gave special effects to the retired units (ex: draw two cards, this unit cannot be retired). Because of the dive check of the rear's and of units like Maria, they also have a big power at increasing the hand size. They're most units are based around the zodiac. Story The clan is divided in 14 guilds, with more being with future apparitions of cards. 12 of the guilds are named after the zodiacal signs, one of the other two is the main guild and the other the guild of the Holy Childs. Guilds *Main Guild (also known as Phoenix guild) - leaded by "Supreme King of Zodiac, Phoenixian". Units in this guild are the ones without a zodiacal name sign in them (exception the Holy Childs, "Zodiacal Priest" and "Zodiacal Exorcist"); the Main Guild doesn't include units that supports units from only one other guild (example: "Holy Child, Uranus", "Dome Breaker") *Holy Childs (also known as the Holy guild) - leaded by "Holy Child, Benedict". Units in this guild are the Holy Child units, including two additional units: "Zodiacal Priest" and "Zodiacal Exorcist". *Leo - leaded by "King of Leo Zodiac, Phoenixian" *Libra - "Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maria" *Virgo - "Queen of Virgo Zodiac, Maiden" *Scorpio - "King of Scorpio Zodiac, Scorpius" *Taurus - "King of Taurus Zodiac, Centurion" *Capricorno - "Queen of Capricorno Zodiac, Alexa" *Saggitarus - "King of Saggitarus Zodiac, Marcuu" *Aries - "Queen of Aries Zodiac, Arisa" *Aquarius - not known *Pisces - not known *Gemini - not known *Cancer - not known Races Shared races *Vampire *Human *Elf *Demon *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Hi-beast *Golem List of Zodiacal Sage cards Grade 0 ''Deity of Fire, Leonella Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Succubus Critical Trigger Flavor: "I will win! I will defeat all my enemies with my gorgeous body!" Holy Child, Aniara Power: 3000 Shield: 10000 Race: Angel Critical Trigger Flavor: "The power of the Holy Childs guild will come forth with my help" Skill: Auto: When another unit rides this one, you can move this unit to an empty R. AutoR: When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gains power +3000 until end of battle, and at that turn end phase, return this unit to deck, and shuffle. King of Saggitaurus Zodiac, Marcuu Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Demon Stand Trigger Flavor: "I will shoot to dead everyone who tries to oppose the King of Zodiac" Light Bird Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Race: Hi-beast Critical Trigger Flavor: "Light! That's all we need to win the war!" Skill: ActR: this unit to your soul If you have a vanguard, choose one card from your damage zone and turn it face-up. Queen of Aries Zodiac, Arisa Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Race: Elf Draw Trigger Flavor: "Take this green leaf! The priests say it has a special power inside!" Queen of Capricorno Zodiac, Alexa Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Succubus Heal Trigger Flavor: "What will happen if you'll take just a little bit from my homemade sake?" Queen of Virgo Zodiac, Maiden Power: 3000 Shield: 10000 Race: Angel Flavor: "Ain't I cute?" Skill: Auto: When another unit rides this one, you can move this unti to an empty R. Auto: When this unit is placed from soul to R, search your deck for up to one grade 3 that is Elf, and add it yo your hand. Grade 1 King of Taurus Zodiac, Centurion Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Race: Hi-beast Flavor: "Roarrrrrr!" Holy Child, Prometheus Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "Hear my call, great elfs and angels from all around the world!" Skill: ActSoul: this unit to your drop zone At the beggining of your draw phase, you can pay the cost. If you do, in exchange for not drawing a card at that draw phase, search your deck for a that i Angel or Elf, and call it to an empty R. Holy Child, Uranus Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "Come forth and help the guild of the Holy Childs!" Skill: ActV/R: discard a card from your hand When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one "King of Leo Zodiac, Phoenix", add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck. Guarding Aquarius Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Race: Elf Flavor: "I will guard that attack for ya!" Skill: Auto: a from your hand When this unit is placed in G, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your units and that unit doesn't get hit during that battle. Holy Child, Julius Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "Take this holy sword to help you!" Skill: Auto: When this unit is placed in R, and your vanguard is , choose one of your rear-guards, and that unit gains power +5000 until end of turn. Winged Guardian Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "I will light your way to winning!" Skill: ActR: this unit Choose one of your rear-guards. Until end of turn, that unit gains power +3000 and: ContR: If your vanguard is this unit cannot be retired. Electric Guardian Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "In the name of the Great Phoenixian, I will kill everyone who opposes me!" Skill: ActR: this unit Choose one of your rear-guards. Until end of turn, that unit gains power +3000 and: AutoR: If your vanguard is , when this unit is placed in your drop zone during your battle phase, draw two cards. Grade 2 Holy Child, Alastor Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel Flavor: "Great Benedict, hear my call!" Skill: Auto: to soul one "Holy Child, Prometheus" and "Holy Child, Aniara" from R During the turn is placed in V, you can pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one "Holy Child, Benedict", ride it, and shuffle your deck. Auto: When you ride another unit on top of this one, during the end of that turn, that unit gains power +1000 for each card with "Holy Child" in your name and: AutoV: When a grade 3 is placed in R, it can drive check once (normal drive check, not twin drive!!). King of Scorpio Zodiac, Scorpius Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Race: Hi-beast Flavor: "Rooarrr! Attack them, defeat them, kill them!" Queen of Lio Zodiac, Lara Power: 11000 Shield: 5000 Race: Demon Flavor: "The womans who were cheated have the power of killing ever themselves!" Skill: AutoV/R: At the end phase of the turn this unit attacked, choose one of your rear-guards and retire it. Zodiacal Exorcist Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human Flavor: Skill: Auto: When this unit intercepts and you have a vanguard, this unit gains shield +5000 until end of battle. Zodiacal Priest Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human Flavor: Skill: Auto: (1) When this unit is placed in R and your vanguard is , you can pay the cost. If you do, put the top card of your deck into your damage zone face up, and at the end of that turn, choose a card from your damage zone, return it to your deck, then shuffle it. Dome Breaker Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Golem Flaovor: Skill: ActV/R: (1), discard a card from your hand When this unit attack hits, you can pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card named "King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix", add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck. Grade 3 King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix Power: 11000 Race: Vampire Flavor: "Rise from the border line between hell and heaven!" Skill: ContV/R: If you don't have other vanguard or rear-guard, this unit looses poer -2000 AutoV: Counterblast (3) Choose one of your rear-guards. Until end of turn, that unit gets the permission to drive check (twin drive!! for grade 3 units), and at the close step of that unit attack, reitre it. AutoV: When one of your rear-guard attack hits, this unit gets power +2000 until end of turn. Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maria Power: 10000 Race: Angel Flavor: Skill: When this unit is placed in V, and your soul contains at least one , draw two cards from your deck, choose one card from your hand, return it to your deck, then shuffle your deck. Crimson Soul Dragon Power: 10000 Race: Cosmo Dragon Flavor: Skill: AutoV/R When this unit attacks, and your vanguard is , this unit gains power +2000 until end of battle. Holy Child Benedict Power: 10000 Race: Angel Flaovor: Skill: Auto: this unit When this unit is revealed during your check, yo may pay the cost. If you do, check again. Armoured Phoenix'' Power: 9000 Race: Vampire Flavor: Skilll: AutoV: If you have an unit naed "King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix" in soul, this unit gains power +4000 AutoV: This unit gains power +1000 for each in soul other than "King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix". Auto: Counterblast (2) When this unit is placed in V, you can pay th cost. If you do, choose up to two of your rear-guards. Until end of turn, thoose units gain the permission to drive check (twin drive!! for grades 3), and at the close step of each od that unit attack, retire it. Category:Clan